Garde Partagée
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Arthur Ketch et Toni Bevell se détestent. En revanche, ils aiment tous les deux Mick Davies, chacun d'une façon différente. Il est le meilleur ami de l'un et le compagnon de l'autre. Les deux ennemis ont dû trouver une manière de passer du temps avec Mick... (OS Spécial BMOL)


**Garde Partagée**

 _Je m'excuse par avance pour cette histoire improbable..._

 _Le 26 octobre 2017, Litany et moi avons eu un gros délire de fic, lorsque nous étions à Biarritz. Nous avons parlé, parlé et parlé et, au final, j'ai pris des notes tant toutes les idées étaient complètement « WTF » et supers drôles !_

 _Donc, j'annonce, cette fic est limite un OVNI créé par Brainstorming déjanté avec Litany. Mais, écrite par moi._

 _Prenez ça au second degré, c'est très très très très débile... Tellement débile et cliché, que ça peut en être marrant !_

 _Vous voilà prévenu..._

 _Et je vais quand même mettre un petit « M » pour cette histoire. Très léger, cela dit !_

 _Pas de Lemon à proprement parler._

 _Juste un peu limite et salace par moments..._

 _Vous risquez de faire quelques « Facepalm » ou/et « Panic Face »..._

 _(Merci à ma complice et Bêta, Litany !)_

 _Disclaimer_ _: tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit._ _À_ _part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

 **…**

C'était la semaine d'Arthur Ketch et, comme souvent, il emmena son meilleur ami Mick Davies au Pub Anglais, non loin du Q.G des Hommes de Lettres, basé à Londres. Les deux _British_ s'entendaient très bien, et Ketch adorait passer du temps avec Mick car avec lui, et seulement avec lui, il pouvait parler avec son véritable accent. Pour les autres, il prenait l'élocution anglaise par nature dans le pays. En réalité, son intonation était plutôt un mélange Canadien-Américain-Anglais et cela ressemblait, aux oreilles extérieures, à un Russe qui essayerait de parler la langue de Shakespeare. Absolument improbable. Beaucoup étaient terrifiés par le côté « mafia russe », d'autre trouvait son accent ridicule et il ne pouvait pas avoir de discussion sérieuse avec eux… Mais Mick ne faisait aucune différence.

Ce soir-là, Ketch et Mick entrèrent donc au Pub pour parler des dernières missions autour d'un, ou de plusieurs verres de _Whiskey_. Et, comme très souvent, Arthur finirait complètement ivre et Mick le ramènerait dans son propre appartement. Car, malgré toutes ces années d'amitié, le jeune homme ignorait toujours où vivait son collègue.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Arthur commençait déjà à tourner de l'œil au milieu du Pub, sur une table croulante sous les cadavres de bouteilles vides. Mick, qui tenait très bien l'alcool, réussit à porter Arthur, avec l'aide du Barman, jusqu'au taxi qu'il venait d'appeler. Il rentra ainsi chez lui et déposa un Ketch dormant à poing fermé sur son canapé. L'Anglais vivait dans un petit appartement sans prétention dans la rue de Baker Street, qu'il avait choisi en l'honneur de son auteur préféré. Son chez lui ne comprenait qu'une simple entrée, une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, sa chambre personnelle, une petite terrasse et une salle de bain. Ainsi Mick, comme souvent, allongea Arthur sur le canapé, puis il partit se coucher à son tour dans sa chambre.

Il s'éveilla tôt, son travail de _Leader_ des Hommes de Lettres lui donnait beaucoup de responsabilités mais surtout beaucoup de dossiers à mettre à jour pour sa patronne, le Dr Hess. Mick se leva aux alentours de six heures du matin et se dirigea par automatisme vers la salle de bains. Il sursauta, ce qui eut le mérite de le réveiller complètement, car il venait de découvrir Arthur, avachi sur le sol avec la tête dans les toilettes. Mick leva les yeux au ciel en signe de consternation, puis il dit à voix basse.

\- Ketch ?

Comme ce dernier ne répondait pas, le jeune homme s'accroupit aux côtés de son ami pour le secouer gentiment. Arthur laissa échapper un soupir et se tourna vers Mick avec une mine affreuse.

\- Quoi ? râla-t-il.

\- Pour commencer, tu as la tête dans les toilettes... Et j'aimerais utiliser ma salle de bains. Et, le Dr Hess nous attend pour le briefing, ce matin.

Ketch esquissa une moue dégoûtée et, toujours avec son étrange accent, reprit.

\- _Oh Shit..._

Mick sourit néanmoins, surtout lorsque Ketch essaya de se relever mais, n'ayant plus aucun équilibre, tomba de tout son long sur le carrelage. Scène d'autant plus étrange puisque Arthur était une véritable armoire à glace, dépassant largement Mick. Et il était surtout le meilleur tueur de tous les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques...

 **…**

C'était la semaine de Lady Toni Bevell. Officiellement la petite amie de Mick Davies depuis des années. Elle détestait Arthur Ketch et inversement. Ainsi, d'un commun accord entre eux et sans jamais le dire à Mick, il avait décidé de créer la « garde partagée » du jeune homme. Une semaine avec l'un, une semaine avec l'autre. Et quand Arthur sortait le soir avec Mick c'était surtout pour traîner dans les Pubs, les bordels ou pour aller au club de tir. Alors que, lorsque c'était le tour de Toni, la jeune fille profitait juste de son compagnon comme elle le souhaitait...

Évidemment, cette décision n'arriva jamais aux oreilles de l'intéressé, qui ne se rendait compte d'absolument rien. Mick était quelqu'un de gentil, toujours propre sur lui, bien habillé avec des costumes impeccables, toujours bien coiffé et surtout sempiternellement en train de travailler à son bureau au Q.G. Il dirigeait des Chasseurs pour éradiquer toutes les Créatures Surnaturelles d'Angleterre et de toutes les Îles Britanniques.

Cette semaine-là, Toni toqua au bureau de son conjoint. Ils ne vivaient certes pas ensemble, mais sortaient régulièrement l'un avec l'autre. La jeune femme entra dans la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clef derrière elle. Sans surprise, elle découvrit son compagnon en train de rédiger ses dossiers sur un bureau impeccablement bien rangé. Avec des piles de chemises posées proprement, des portes stylos bien linéaires devant l'homme, les crayons étalés face à lui presque avec symétrie, l'agenda ouvert avec tous les rendez-vous consciencieusement notés dedans et Mick qui écrivait toujours lorsque Lady Bevell demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans même lever la tête, il répondit.

\- Je termine les rapports pour le Dr Hess.

Lentement, la jeune femme se dirigea vers lui en révélant, d'un ton légèrement sensuel.

\- J'ai une autre idée de rapports à faire avec toi...

Mais, Mick toujours dans son travail, demanda le plus naturellement du monde en relevant la tête.

\- Ah bon ? J'ai oublié un dossier ? Tu crois que j'ai le temps de le rédiger avant de tout envoyer au Dr Hess ?

Toni se posta à côté de Mick et tourna sa chaise vers elle, en annonçant.

\- En fait, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle le sache. Lève-toi, je vais te montrer…

L'Anglais, qui ne saisissait toujours pas les allusions libidineuses de sa copine, se laissa faire. Toni, qui était quand même une femme assez forte pour travailler au milieu des Hommes de Lettres et des Chasseurs, avait une assurance certaine. Elle attrapa Mick des deux mains par les bords de son costume et le colla contre elle pour l'embrasser. Au début, il céda à son envie, mais son professionnalisme reprit le dessus lorsqu'il réussit à dire, entre deux baisers.

\- Attends, Toni, il faut que je termine mes do...

La femme le bécota de plus belle et, dans un élan de folie, elle le colla contre le rebord du bureau où d'un geste vif, elle jeta toutes les affaires par terre. Les dossiers, crayons et agenda tombèrent au sol et avant que Mick n'ait le temps de protester, elle l'allongea sur le meuble désormais vide. Elle commençait déjà à déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme, mais ce dernier gardait la tête sur le côté, les yeux fixés sur son travail, en plaidant.

\- Je vais être en retard, si je ne rends pas les...

Toni le fit de nouveau taire en collant sa bouche à la sienne, et réussit à dire, entre deux souffles.

\- Arrête de penser au boulot, profite...

Elle venait de défaire les boutons de la chemise de son homme et commençait déjà à s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon, lorsque Mick vit d'un coin de l'œil son porte-stylo encore sur le bureau mais complètement renversé. Comme Toni semblait concentré à autre chose, il s'enquit de ranger le peu d'affaire qu'il restait, mais la femme le vit et s'écria.

\- Mick, arrête avec ça !

Avec sa main, elle bloqua celle de Mick sur le bureau, au-dessus de sa tête et de son autre main elle se dirigea lentement vers le pantalon dont la ceinture était déjà enlevée, tout en continuant d'embrasser Mick pour qu'il arrête de parler...

 **...**

La semaine suivante, ce fut au tour d'Arthur. Et ce dernier, après le travail, emmena Mick au club de tir. Ketch était comme un enfant à Disneyland au milieu des fusils, des lance-roquettes, mitraillettes, Bazookas et autres petits jouets à son goût. Comme souvent, il donna à son ami un simple Glock 9mn. Mick n'aimait pas trop ces engins et il ne venait au club que pour faire plaisir à Ketch. Ce soir-là, le jeune homme s'entraînait encore aux tirs, lunettes sur le nez et casque sur les oreilles, tandis qu'Arthur, dans le box d'à côté, ne se donnait jamais la peine de se servir des protections, même armé d'un AK-47. Il mettait toujours en plein dans la cible, alors que Mick n'arrivait jamais à faire un sans-faute.

Après les cours de tir, et malgré l'heure déjà bien tardive, Ketch entraîna de nouveau son ami au Pub le plus proche. Où, comme d'ordinaire, il but plus que de raison.

Mick ramena donc Ketch chez lui, l'allongea sur le canapé, et partit se coucher.

Seulement, le lendemain lorsqu'il se leva un peu fatigué mais sans gueule de bois, il sursauta en découvrant, à côté de lui, un énorme Bazooka posé sur le lit. Mick alluma la lumière et se tint debout au-dessus de l'arme et décida de réveiller Ketch pour avoir des explications. Pourtant, il avait beau fouiller le petit appartement, il ne trouva pas son collègue. Jusqu'à ce que plusieurs coups ne le fassent de nouveau tressaillir. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que le bruit venait de la porte-fenêtre de la terrasse. Il découvrit alors Ketch, dehors, en T-shirt et caleçon, toquant à la vitre tout en grelottant de froid. Mick se dirigea à pas rapide pour ouvrir et laissa Arthur entrer et se jeter sur une couverture qu'il enroula autour de lui.

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvé enfermé dehors ? questionna le propriétaire en refermant la fenêtre.

Toujours avec son véritable accent insolite et en frissonnant, Ketch répondit.

\- Aucune idée. Je me suis réveillé dehors et je n'arrivais plus à rentrer.

Mick lui lança un regard blasé, en avouant.

\- Tu sais que la porte ne peut se fermer que de l'intérieur...

Son ami se bloqua en comprenant qu'il devait être sacrément éméché pour ne plus savoir ouvrir une fenêtre. Puis, Mick reprit.

\- Et pourquoi y'a un lance-grenade sur mon lit ?

\- C'est un Bazooka... corrigea Ketch. Et il s'appelle _« Big Daddy 2 »_.

\- « 2 » ? questionna Mick. Qui est le premier ?

Ketch sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et révéla, avec amusement.

\- C'est le nom que donnent mes conquêtes à mon autre _engin_...

Mick esquissa une mine dégoûtée, en suppliant.

\- Ok, ne me dit rien, par pitié... Mais, qu'est-ce que ton Bazooka fiche dans mon lit ?

\- Bah, j'en sais rien, en fait. J'ai sûrement dû ressortir hier soir, quand tu es allé te coucher. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé...

Mick leva les yeux au ciel, blasé. Arthur continuait de se réchauffer, lorsque son ami annonça.

\- Bon, je vais faire du café, je crois que nous en avons grand besoin...

Une bonne heure après, ainsi que deux douches et cinq tasses de café plus tard, les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement pour partir travailler au Q.G. Mick, qui avait oublié de relever le courrier la veille au soir, entreprit de le faire le matin même. Sur le chemin du boulot, il jeta un coup d'œil aux enveloppes, dont la plupart étaient des factures, mais une des lettres s'adressait à « Mr Arthur Ketch ». Il tiqua et la donna à son ami, en demandant.

\- Pourquoi je reçois ton courrier chez moi ?

Arthur prit l'enveloppe et informa.

\- Désolé, je suis en plein déménagement, je ne connais pas encore ma nouvelle adresse par cœur.

Cette explication suffit à Mick qui ne posa pas d'autre question.

 **…**

Toni et Arthur se haïssaient. Mais, de temps à autre, ils se retrouvaient dans une pièce secrète du Q.G, au milieu vieux de cartons annotés et de morceaux de corps de monstres flottant dans des bocaux, pour parler de la seule personne qu'ils aimaient, chacun à leurs façons : Mick.

Et, ce matin-là, Toni commença à dire, avec véhémence.

\- À chaque fois que c'est ta semaine avec Mick, tu l'emmènes toujours au Pub et il est complètement dans le coaltar quand je le récupère !

\- N'importe quoi ! Il tient très bien l'alcool ! En réalité, tu ne supportes pas que je l'entraîne dans les boîtes de Streap-Teas, parce que là-bas au moins il peut être excité par de _belles_ femmes !

Offensée, Lady Bevell renchérit.

\- Tu mens ! La seule chose qui excite Mick, c'est son boulot !

\- La preuve que tu ne fais pas correctement le tien avec lui !

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.

\- Attention, Ketch ! Si tu continues comme ça, je demande la garde exclusive !

\- Oh, j'aimerais te voir essayer !

\- Dans ce cas, tu verras !

Ils se fusillèrent l'un l'autre du regard, avant de repartir vers leurs bureaux respectifs.

 **…**

C'était la semaine de Toni et la jeune fille décida d'aller au cinéma avec son compagnon. Elle prit deux tickets pour le film _« Bad Teacher »._ La jeune femme avait regardé la bande-annonce quelques jours plus tôt, et cela lui donna une idée. Alors, un soir après le travail au Q.G, elle embringua Mick au cinéma le plus proche, acheta un pot de pop-corn et du soda, puis ils profitèrent de la séance en amoureux. Tout se passa agréablement bien.

En fin de soirée, ils retournèrent à la voiture de Toni. Elle était la seule à posséder un véhicule. Mick et Ketch faisaient tout à pied. Mais ce soir-là, au volant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui semblait insensible à l'effet du film, elle constata innocemment.

\- Ma voiture aurait sacrément besoin d'un nettoyage...

L'Anglais jeta un regard au pare-brise et au reste du véhicule, en avouant.

\- Oui, peut-être un peu.

Toni, qui n'en avait pas terminé avec lui, renchérit.

\- On pourrait faire ça ce week-end ? Dans mon petit jardin en face de la maison, je gare la voiture et on passe la journée à la nettoyer...

Mick, qui ne voyait pas le piège arriver, obtempéra en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, si tu veux, pas de souci.

La femme sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

En fin de semaine, en ce début d'été, les températures avoisinaient les 28°C et Toni comptait bien en profiter. Elle se retrouva chez elle, avec Mick, et comme convenu ils sortirent dans le jardin pour nettoyer la voiture. La femme avait prêté des vêtements à son compagnon, qu'il pouvait tacher et salir. Ainsi, l'homme se retrouva affublé d'un vieux jean serré et un peu bas au niveau de la taille, avec un débardeur noir moulant. Toni se vêtit d'un T-shirt ample et d'un short plutôt court.

Puis, en début d'après-midi, ils commencèrent à laver le véhicule avec un seau rempli d'eau savonneuse, tout en récurant la carrosserie avec des grosses éponges. Et lorsque l'automobile fut bien décrassée, Mick attrapa le jet d'eau pour tout rincer. Lady Bevell, quant à elle, resta derrière lui pour mater son homme dans ses vêtements à moitié mouillé.

Lorsqu'il termina son travail, la voiture resplendissait de propreté. Toni partit chercher un autre produit avec deux chiffons doux, tout en expliquant à son cojoint.

\- Bon, maintenant, il faut lustrer la voiture...

Mick attrapa le polish abrasif et commença par le capot. La jeune femme ne se donna même pas la peine d'aider son homme, elle entra dans la voiture, ferma la porte et regarda durant de longues minutes, son compagnon à moitié étendu sur le devant du véhicule pour astiquer la carrosserie. Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour tout terminer, sans se rendre compte que sa copine ne faisait absolument rien à part le lorgner. Pourtant, elle sortit enfin de la voiture en se dirigeant vers Mick, l'agrippant par son débardeur trop serré, en minaudant.

\- Viens, il manque encore quelque chose...

Elle l'emmena vers les sièges du véhicule, ce que l'homme comprit et dit, le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce produit fonctionne pour lustrer l'intérieur de la voiture.

Toni plaqua son homme sur la banquette arrière, tout en révélant.

\- Je ne parlais pas de la voiture...

Elle ferma la portière avec fracas et se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de Mick.

 **…**

C'était la semaine de Ketch. Et, ce jeudi-là, l'Anglais avait passé la journée à tuer des monstres par paquet de dix. Des vampires, pour la plupart, faisant fonctionner sa machette avec grâce et joie. Son arme tachée de sang et la pile de cadavres à ses pieds eurent le mérite de le faire sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors, le soir venu, il se devait de fêter ça avec son meilleur ami. Ainsi, il emmena Mick dans un club huppé de Londres, pour boire jusqu'à plus soif dans une ambiance guindée à l'intérieur très coloré. Arthur raconta à son ami tous les détails de sa tuerie, sans omettre le moindre giclement des litres de sang versé, les crocs et les supplications des Créatures. Mick écoutait ces révélations de façon professionnelle, car il devrait en référer au Dr Hess dans son prochain rapport. La soirée se déroula agréablement bien, même si comme d'ordinaire, Ketch buvait plus que de raison et que son ami dût encore le ramener chez lui avec l'aide du videur, dans un premier temps. Arrivé devant son appartement, il paya le chauffeur de taxi pour qu'il puisse porter Arthur avec lui, et l'allonger sur le canapé du salon, dans lequel il avait presque élu domicile.

Vers deux heure du matin, Mick partit enfin se coucher.

Lorsque son réveil sonna à sept heure, il se sentait encore fatigué, mais il se leva pour préparer du café. Sauf que lorsqu'il passa devant le canapé, il découvrit que son ami ne s'y trouvait plus. Il chercha d'abord sur la terrasse. Rien. Puis, il tenta les autres pièces. Cuisine, salle de bains, chambre. Rien. Mick s'interrogeait lorsqu'il entendit, d'une voix lointaine, une personne hurler son prénom. Il essaya de comprendre d'où provenait le son et eut comme un doute affreux. Il se dirigea vers sa terrasse, ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, et prit à sa gauche où une sorte de petite échelle donnait accès au toit de l'immeuble. Autrefois utilisé par les ramoneurs de cheminée. Pieds nus et encore en pyjama, Mick grimpa les barreaux et, une fois arrivé en haut, il découvrit Ketch assis sur les tuiles sombres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Complètement groggy, l'homme répondit.

\- Je suis sorti fumer cette nuit, mais je n'ai pas su redescendre.

Mick se dirigea aux côtés de son ami, en précisant.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne fumes pas ?

\- Je sais. Moi aussi ça m'a surpris, ce matin, en me réveillant avec un paquet de clopes et plein de mégots autour de moi.

Mick s'accroupit en face de Ketch, en terminant.

\- Nous devrions redescendre. Le briefing n'est qu'à onze heure, ça te laisse le temps d'émerger... Je file sous la douche, fais-toi du café pendant ce temps, tu en as besoin.

Avec calme et attention, Mick reprit l'échelle pour retourner dans son appartement et partir sous l'eau chaude.

Il passa trop de temps dans la salle de bains, encore un peu fatigué de la fête, mais trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il sortit de la pièce, propre comme un sous neuf. Vêtu d'un autre costume impeccable et les cheveux bien coiffé. Lorsqu'il commença à sentir une étrange odeur, il se dirigea vers sa cuisine ouverte et découvrit Ketch aux fourneaux. La scène paraissait très étrange, le tueur à gages, géant et musclé, mais toujours en pyjama, avait un tablier noué autour de lui. Un tablier que Toni avait offert à Mick et sur lequel était inscrit : _« Kiss the Cook »._ Le cuisinier tenait plusieurs poêles, plusieurs plats avec de la nourriture étalée sur tout le plan de travail. Cependant, Mick ne put qu'avouer que tout ceci sentait bon. Il s'assit sur une chaise haute de son comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon, et demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Arthur se retourna et, toujours avec son accent déroutant, expliqua.

\- Petit-déjeuner ! Pour me faire pardonner de cette nuit. Et des autres nuits, d'ailleurs.

\- Oh... D'accord. Et tu cuisines quoi ?

L'homme, qui venait de tout terminer, présenta la nourriture dans une assiette qu'il posa ensuite en face de son ami, en expliquant.

\- Je sais que tu as des origines Irlandaises, c'est Hess qui me l'a dit, alors j'ai préparé un _Irish Breakfast_.

Mick sourit et analysa le repas en face de lui en attrapant la fourchette à sa gauche. Il y avait tout : œufs au plat, bacon frit, _black pudding, baked beans,_ champignons sautés, tomate cuite et pomme de terre. L'homme sourit de plus belle.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il goûta et dût se rendre à l'évidence : c'était délicieux ! Ketch s'assit en face de lui avec seulement une tasse de café à la main, ce que Mick remarqua.

\- Tu n'en as pas fait pour toi ?

\- Non. Je ne peux pas garder mon corps d'athlète en mangeant des trucs pareils !

Mick sourit derechef en répliquant, avant de continuer de manger.

\- Je suis presque sûr que l'alcool n'aide pas non plus, en fait...

 **…**

C'était encore la semaine de Ketch, le lendemain soir. Arthur s'était encore pris la tête avec Toni au sujet de la garde partagée de Mick, alors le jeune homme comptait bien profiter de la soirée avec son ami. Il l'emmena dans un simple petit Pub sans prétention, juste pour regarder le match de foot sur la télévision du bar, autour d'une bière. Mick préféra d'ailleurs cette ambiance-là, encore fatigué de la fête de la veille et par toute la paperasse que le Dr Hess lui avait imposée après le briefing.

Ce soir-là, Ketch en était déjà à sa sixième bière quand il entama une bouteille de _Whiskey_ , il avait l'air un peu affligé, ce que son ami remarqua. Mick, qui zieutait à la fois Arthur et la télé pour suivre le match, demanda.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'homme parut encore plus accablé en buvant un verre d'alcool d'une traite avant de se resservir, tout en avouant.

\- Ouais... C'est encore à cause de cette Toni de malheur ! J'sais pas comment tu fais pour être avec elle... On s'est encore engueulé aujourd'hui !

\- Ah bon ? À propos d'une Chasse ? Tu sais, je fais toujours en sorte que vous ne soyez jamais ensemble durant les missions.

\- Je sais. Heureusement ! Mais non, c'est pas à cause de ça...

Il vida quatre verres d'affilée, et Mick commença à être intrigué par son ami et inquiet pour lui.

\- C'est à cause de quoi alors ?

Ketch, désormais complètement ivre et attristé, laissa échapper.

\- Mais à cause de la garde partagée !

Mick tiqua et laissa tomber le match à la télévision pour se concentrer sur son collègue.

\- Quelle garde partagée ?

Toujours dans son véritable accent, Arthur se mit presque à crier, tout en vidant verre sur verre.

\- La tienne ! Je sens qu'elle prépare quelque chose pour avoir la garde exclusive, mais je ne compte pas la laisser faire ! Si jamais...

\- Attends, quoi ?! coupa Mick. Vous... Vous avez une garde partagée de... Moi ?!

Au bord de la crise d'angoisse, Ketch répliqua.

\- Mais oui ! _Bloody Hell !_ T'as jamais remarqué que, depuis des années, tu n'es _jamais_ tout seul ? Tu passes une semaine avec moi, puis une semaine avec Toni ! C'est le juge qui a décidé ça !

\- Le juge ?! Vous... Vous avez légalisé ce truc ?!

\- Obligé ! Au début, on a essayé de faire ça à l'amiable, mais y'en a toujours un de nous deux qui prenait trop de temps avec toi. On a dû passer par le tribunal pour respecter les temps de garde !

Mick ne sut quoi dire, les yeux ronds de surprise, il n'arrivait pas à intégrer les révélations de son ami. Et ce dernier semblait tellement abattu, qu'il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table et sombra dans un sommeil alcoolisé.

 **…**

C'était le week-end, samedi, et Arthur se réveilla en fin de matinée sur le canapé de Mick, encore groggy de sa cuite de la veille. Lorsqu'il émergea, il découvrit son ami, assis en face de lui avec à ses côtés Toni. L'Anglais maugréa à cause de la présence de la jeune femme, mais il réussit à s'asseoir sur le canapé, pour demander d'une voix éraillée avec son faux accent anglais qu'il prenait pour tout le monde sauf pour Mick.

\- Pourquoi elle est là, elle ?

Lady Bevell lui lança un regard noir, en rétorquant.

\- Parce que tu as tout révélé à Mick, espèce de crétin !

Ketch se renfrogna.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le crétin si tu continues !

Mick, blasé, essaya de tempérer la situation.

\- Ok, calmez-vous, j'aimerais qu'on parle de...

Cependant, Toni ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

\- Je demande la garde exclusive !

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Arthur. Et sur quel motif tu veux demander ça ?!

\- Parce que je suis enceinte !

Mick sursauta et tourna sa tête vers Toni, en demandant.

\- Pardon ?

Sauf que Toni resta concentré sur Ketch et ce dernier renchérit.

\- Eh bien moi, je vis chez Mick !

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu dois prouver tes mensonges !

Mick passa son regard de l'un à l'autre, il voulut poser une question, mais son ami répondit, en s'énervant et avec son véritable accent qu'il n'arrivait plus à camoufler.

\- Je reçois mon courrier chez Mick ! Je peux le prouver, c'est ma déclaration d'impôts et je suis déclaré avec lui, ici !

L'intéressé fit derechef les gros yeux en voulant encore parler, mais sa compagne l'en empêcha, elle hurla sur l'Anglais.

\- De quoi ?! Mick ne sait même pas que tu vis chez lui, ça ne compte pas !

\- Il vient d'apprendre que tu es enceinte et il ne savait rien pour la garde partagée, alors si ça compte carrément ! Je savais que tu allais préparer un truc pour me voler Mick !

\- Arrêtez ! s'écria le jeune homme.

Ketch et Toni se tournèrent enfin vers lui. Il souffla un coup et tenta de reprendre son calme, avant de dire.

\- Bon, si je comprends bien... Ketch, tu vis chez moi une semaine sur deux ? Toni, tu es enceinte... Et vous deux, vous avez légalement la garde partagée de... Moi ?!

Toni se colla contre lui, en minaudant tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Oui, voilà. Je suis enceinte de trois semaines. Tu vas voir, ça sera super...

Arthur comprit le petit manège de la femme, alors il se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de son collègue, tout en virant les mains de Lady Bevell.

\- Pas touche ! C'est MON meilleur ami ! Nous avons fait l'école ensemble ! Et toutes les missions de formation de Chasse sur le terrain !

Il criait avec son véritable accent, qui horripila encore plus Toni, qui reprit les caresses capillaires sur son homme.

\- Je m'en fiche pas mal de votre école ! Notre enfant gagne contre ton crétin de papier ! C'est MON compagnon !

Énervé, Ketch agrippa le bras de Mick en le tirant vers lui, tout en hurlant.

\- N'y pense même pas !

Lady Bevell fit de même de son côté, ils se disputèrent Mick durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par lever les yeux au ciel, en plaidant.

\- Et, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, par hasard ?

\- Si ! cria Arthur. Tu dois choisir, alors choisi ton super meilleur ami, avec qui tu t'entends trop bien, avec qui tu peux sortir et te sentir en sécurité !

\- Ou ta petite amie ! s'enquit Toni. La femme de ta vie et la mère de ton futur enfant...

\- C'est de la triche !

\- Non pas du tout !

\- Ça suffit ! cria Mick, toujours littéralement tiraillé entre les deux. Et si nous continuons comme nous le faisions jusqu'à maintenant ? Bien sûr, je préférerais que les deux seules personnes que j'aime le plus puissent s'entendre... Mais comme, visiblement, ce n'est pas possible, continuons comme ces dernières années. Une semaine sur deux, Ketch vit chez moi. Et l'autre semaine, je serais chez Toni pour elle et le bébé. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais qu'Arthur soit le parrain de l'enfant...

Il se tourna vers Toni avec un regard suppliant auquel elle succomba, en disant.

\- D'accord... Le pauvre gosse part déjà avec un handicap, avec un parrain pareil. Mais d'accord.

Ketch essaya de se jeter sur Toni en criant.

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le handicap !

Mick s'interposa de nouveau, en ordonnant.

\- Arrêtez ! Nous sommes d'accord, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Bon, maintenant, dites-moi... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais demander ça, mais... C'est la semaine de qui, aujourd'hui ?

Il avait un air blasé en posant la question, à laquelle Ketch répondit rapidement.

\- Moi ! C'est mon tour à moi !

Mick se tourna alors vers sa compagne, en réglant.

\- Ok, Toni, on se retrouve lundi, dans ce cas. Nous pourrons parler de nos projets pour le bébé. Mais avant, je reste avec Ketch pour ses deux derniers jours. D'accord ?

La jeune femme maugréa, mais accepta. Elle embrassa Mick en jeta un regard noir à son ennemi, puis elle quitta l'appartement de son homme. L'Anglais reporta l'attention sur Arthur, toujours assis sur le canapé, et avoua.

\- Bon, je crois qu'un café s'impose...

Son ami se leva pour suivre Mick à la cuisine, et renchérir.

\- Ouais, mais un _Irish Coffee_ alors. Avec plus de _Whiskey_ que de café.

Mick sourit en commençant les préparations, tout en révélant.

\- Sur ce coup-là, je suis d'accord avec toi...

 **…**

 **THE END**

 **…**

 _Oui, oui, je vous avais prévenu !_

 _Bon, j'avoue, j'ai failli au hashtag que Litany a créé spécialement pour moi :_

 _« #NoShippingMickDavies »_

 _Mais là, il fallait qu'il soit avec une nana pour les scènes un peu « M ». Et, le but surtout de l'histoire, c'est la garde partagée, donc il fallait que deux personnes se le disputent !_

 _Je répète que cette histoire est un GROS délire avec Litany et qu'on s'est un peu laissé emport_ _er_ _..._

 _Désolé, mais nous trouvions ça tellement drôle, qu'il nous fallait partager notre fou rire !_

 _Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_


End file.
